<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Never leave you behind by Supernova9817</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25030429">Never leave you behind</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernova9817/pseuds/Supernova9817'>Supernova9817</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Minor Angst, Mostly Fluff, Post canon, Post-Prison, slight crack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:14:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>780</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25030429</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernova9817/pseuds/Supernova9817</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shao Fei and Tang Yi spend some time together in the park.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Meng Shaofei/Tang Yi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Never leave you behind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Not beta read. But anyone is welcome to do so.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sunlight dappled across Tang Yi's face, moving across his features in waves. A hint of a smile graced his lips. The wind blew through the trees, gently swaying the branches. Tang Yi's head lay on Shao Fei's lap, and his book lay forgotten beside him. Shao Fei sat leaning against a tree that stood in a secluded corner.  Tang Yi's men stood at a distance, keeping a watch for any threats. Tang Yi and Shao Fei had a rare day off and had decided to come to the park to spend some time together.</p><p>Shao Fei observed Tang Yi, carding his fingers gently through his hair. Tang Yi's hair was soft and Shao Fei loved playing with it. Tang Yi was very protective of his hair and was always mindful of his appearance. Shao Fei knew he was probably the only one who was allowed to play with it besides Hong Ye, perhaps. He also knew Tang Yi would probably complain about him messing it up while they were out, not willing to let his men see him like this.</p><p>Shao Fei traced Tang Yi's features with his eyes. Tang Yi's face was utterly relaxed, with no signs of tension in his brows or jaw. Shao Fei smiled contently at Tang Yi, happy to see the relaxed expression that graced the man's face more often these days. His laughs were freer, longer, and deeper. His expressions were more unreserved and animated.</p><p>He would admit that not all days were like that, some days Tang Yi would seem absent, his face expressionless and like he was in another world. At such times, Shao Fei would always try to bring him back to the present, whether it be by talking to him in an upbeat manner, suggesting to do things that Tang Yi would like to do, or making fun of himself to make Tang Yi laugh. It worked sometimes and sometimes it didn't. Though Tang Yi had slowly realized what he was doing and would give him a small smile for his efforts.  Some nights Tang Yi would wake up screaming, covered in sweat. And on those nights Shao Fei would hold him, saying his name and giving reassurances.</p><p>Eventually, Tang Yi's eyebrows twitched and his lashes fluttered a little. His eyes opened slowly, looking skywards at first. His eyes then found Shao Fei's, watching him watch him and they both smiled. "Hi, there sleeping beauty," Shao Fei said with a teasing smile. Tang Yi narrowed his eyes at him but couldn’t help his smile. He turned to burrow his face in Shao Fei's stomach.</p><p>"Ugh," he groaned exaggeratedly.</p><p>Shao Fei continued to move his fingers through Tang Yi's hair. When Tang Yi turned back to look at Shao Fei, he had a mischievous smile on his face.</p><p>"If I'm sleeping beauty, then why didn't you wake me up with a kiss?"</p><p>"Oi Tang Yi!" Shao Fei exclaimed, bursting out laughing.  Tang Yi grinned enjoying the sound of laughter from his lover.</p><p>"Though I rather think you are the frog" Tang Yi said, his hand reaching up to gently pull Shao Fei's hair that always seemed to be stuck out.</p><p>"Hey now!" Shao Fei protested with mock outrage, swatting away Tang Yi's hand, though he was unable to keep the smile off his face. "Do you mean to say I'm ugly?" Shao Fei pouted.</p><p>"No, I don't mean to say that." Tang Yi reached up to caress Shao Fei's cheek. "…but your face looks beautiful right after I've kissed you." Tang Yi said with a reverent smile.</p><p>Shao Fei's face flushed and he looked down, unable to face the look Tang Yi was giving him.</p><p>"You sure know how to flirt." Shao Fei said lowly, smiling and glancing at Tang Yi.</p><p>"Just saying the truth." Tang Yi replied, his hand moving to rest on Shao Fei's jaw, his thumb brushing against Shao Fei's lower lip.</p><p>Shao Fei froze.</p><p>Tang Yi rose and sat up. He leaned in towards Shao Fei, brushing his lips slowly with Shao Fei's at first and then leaned in further to properly kiss him. Closing his eyes, Shao Fei melted into the kiss. Shao Fei was happy when Tang Yi was like this, unreserved and open with his affections. Shao Fei resolved to make sure that they had more moments like this one, when Tang Yi was able to be free and at peace, unbothered by the shadows that plagued him.</p><p>As they both pulled back, Tang Yi smiled at Shao Fei.</p><p>"The frog looks beautiful." Tang Yi said after a beat, grinning smugly.</p><p>Shao Fei's jaw dropped and he playfully hit Tang Yi.</p><p>"Oi Tang Yi!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Title is the translation of the title song of the series sung by Ezu Huang. That song is so beautiful.<br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KcUXQFxigNk<br/>Tell me what you thought. Was it alright, was it a little ooc? Did it make you smile or are you just happy there is some tangfei content XD </p><p>P.S Pardon me if this turns up again after editing these end notes. Still getting used to how posting on Ao3 works.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>